Ce rêve
by GredW
Summary: Ficlet écrite pour Histoire de, lors du dernier Ecrirepouraider, qui voulait un texte sur Chiba et Taira. Chiba est contrarié : il ne fait toujours pas le même rêve que les potes du groupe. Cependant, à la place, un de ses amis occupe ces rêves. SLASH.


**Titre :** Ce rêve...  
**Perso/Pairing :** Chiba/Taira, présence de Ray  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer :** Pazàmouah  
**Ndla :** Ecrit lors du projet LJ "Ecrirepouraider" 2008/09 pour Histoire de qui voulait un fluff ChibaTaira.

* * *

Taira, concentré sur sa basse, n'entendit pas tout de suite Chiba rentrer dans le petit logis de Ray. Le rappeur, bourru comme à son habitude, se laissa tomber lourdement auprès de son ami. Le bassiste leva la tête, surpris, mais sourit en reconnaissant l'autre jeune homme. Chiba soupira, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Taira, toujours aussi amusé par le comportement enfantin de son ami, continua à enchaîner les accords sur son instrument, s'exerçant ainsi sur les nouvelles mélodies de Beck.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Chiba ne voulant pas perturber les exercices du musicien.

« Toujours furieux de ne pas faire ce rêve ? »

Chiba sursauta puis fronça les sourcils à la question. Tous les autres membres avaient fait le même rêve étrange avec toutes ces célébrités mortes. Il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir encore fait. À la place… Il rougit un peu en se rappelant des bribes du songe qu'il avait eu la nuit passée.

En effet, ils avaient encore trop bu de bières, la veille au soir, avec le groupe. Ou plutôt, il avait beaucoup bu avec Ray, car les autres buvaient bien moins qu'eux deux réunis.

Il secoua la tête furieusement, essayant de chasser les images du rêve qui s'y formaient, tout en répondant à son ami.

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau, simplement troué par les notes qui s'échappaient de la basse de Taira.

Chiba posa son regard sur l'autre jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les doigts fins du bassiste. Ses yeux remontèrent le long d'un bras jusqu'à la naissance du cou de Taira puis, lentement, au visage et, en particulier, à la bouche si tentante. Chiba se demandait si elle avait le même goût que dans son rêve.

Il avait dû observé avec trop d'insistance le musicien car celui-ci lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai du riz sur la figure ou quoi… ?  
- Oh… Euh… désolé… », dit Chiba précipitamment.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. S'asseyant correctement en tailleur, il contempla ses pieds.

« J'ai… j'ai fait un rêve bizarre… », commença-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de se confier à Taira. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa, attendant patiemment, sans rien dire.

« Tu… tu m'embrassais… Enfin, tu… »

Mortifié, le rappeur se tut. Le rire de Taira s'éleva alors, rendant Chiba plus honteux encore. Le musicien s'arrêta en remarquant le rouge aux joues de l'autre jeune homme, qui ne le regardait pas. La colère silencieuse de son ami n'empêcha pas le bassiste de sourire, amusé.

« - Ce n'était pas un rêve, Chiba. Hier soir, tu étais tellement saoul que j'ai dit aux autres que j'allais te raccompagner. Dans ton état, tu aurais cherché des noises à tous ceux qui t'auraient juste regardé… Arrivés chez toi, tu étais complètement léthargique, j'ai dû te coucher. Et, là, sur ton futon, tu semblais si paisible et si innocent que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. Si… Si tu m'en veux, je m'en excuse… Je… Pour ma part, j'ai apprécié… J'étais juste déçu… enfin…  
- Que je sois endormi ? »

Taira hocha la tête. Il reprit ses exercices, pour occuper ses doigts, nerveux, maintenant, à l'idée d'avoir blessé Chiba. Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue et lança :

« Bah, comment veux-tu que j'en garde un vrai souvenir si tu m'attaques pendant que je suis dans les vapes ? Faudrait que tu recommences à un autre moment pour que je puisse m'en rappeler… Maintenant, par exemple… »

Étonné, Taira rata une note. Il observa son ami qui lui souriait, comme fier de sa réponse. Chiba se rapprocha du bassiste et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci se laissa faire, grisé par la sensation des lèvres du rappeur sur les siennes.

« Ça, c'est bien meilleur que votre stupide rêve », conclut Chiba qui embrassa de nouveau Taira.

Ray entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, pour profiter d'un repos si peu mérité et pour soigner ainsi sa gueule de bois. Quand il vit ses deux amis si bien occupés, il fut tenté de les déranger. Cependant, par amitié pour Taira, il referma la porte et retourna près de l'étang à poissons. Taira semblait en avoir rêvé depuis longtemps, cela aurait été dommage de lui gâcher ce moment…


End file.
